


Seaweed

by Paperjammed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperjammed/pseuds/Paperjammed
Summary: what if.....malfyur and navine.... were mortals..... and malfyur had a flower shop... :flushed:
Kudos: 2





	Seaweed

In the wee hours of the morning, Malfyur would wake up to open his little flower shop in downtown Airedale. Given that he lives on the second floor of the shop with his much younger sister, Neva, all he really has to do was go downstairs and unlock the door after tidying up a little. 

Usually, he'd have no use for tidying himself up, he'd do that after opening the shop, considering his scruffy appearance, unkempt beard and all, was basically the norm for his usual clients visiting the shop, then he'd simply tie his hair into a ponytail once the shop really got running.

However, nowadays he's been acting just a little... differently. Or so Neva says.

At this time he'd have woken her up from her  _ deep _ slumber (that girl can sleep like the dead), but instead of going straight to her room after waking up, he's taken some time to actually groom himself a little better. It took a while, and a lot of broken brushes, but his hair finally didn't look like a forest, and his beard didn't seem like it may or may not have pebbles in them. He's even gone and borrowed (stolen) one of Neva's hair ties to tie his hair more neatly.

After doing the usual daily hygiene routine,  _ that's  _ when he woke her up, and on that particular day, Neva would open her eyes to her older brother, looking well-groomed for once, and immediately get startled awake.

So startled in fact, that she woke up, screamed, and immediately scooted backwards into the headboard of her bed, clutching her blankets. After staring at Malfyur for a good second, she squinted. "W-Who are you...?" she asked, whether she was joking or not, he couldn't really tell. Nevertheless, her brother gave a nervous smile, running a hand through his tied back hair. "Do I really look that different?" He asked, chuckling.

A bit more squinting and the realization quickly settled in, "Oh gods, it's you!" She exclaimed, dropping her blankets. "Who are you trying to dress to impress, huh?" Neva huffed, scooting off her bed. "Sorry?" He watched as she stood up, stretching. "Nothing, now go, shoo! Out of my room!" And with that, he was ushered outside. 

He took a moment to scratch the back of his neck, glancing back at the now closed door before moving on to make a quick breakfast for the both of them.

Over some toast and coffee, Neva couldn't stop staring at him as she munched and crunched on her breakfast. Malfyur glanced over at her from behind his cup of coffee before raising one bushy eyebrow. "Is there... something on my face?" he asked, looking just  _ a little _ amused at his sister's reactions.  _ "Did  _ you put something on your face?" she asked, looking even more bewildered.

He gave her question a hearty laugh before shaking his head. "No, there's nothing on my face," he answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "Really?" Neva raised an eyebrow, finishing off the last of her toast, "Coulda fooled me," she said with a full mouth.

"Very flattering today, aren't you?" He chuckled. Neva huffed, wiping her mouth of any crumbs. "'m not. I'm serious, you don't usually..." She vaguely gestured towards him, pursing her lips, "...Clean up," she finished, shrugging.

"I do clean up," he replied, frowning slightly. "No you don't!" She replied quickly, standing up, one accusatory finger pointed at him. "Well... okay, maybe in the afternoon, but sir! It is _7 AM!"_ The finger was then pointed towards the wall clock, which indeed read 7:00. "...Wash your dishes, Neva," he responded, standing up to wash his own dishes as well.

He heard a groan from the kitchen when he left, and he shook his head, making his way to back of their apartment. On the way, he passed a mirror, and he took a moment to inspect himself, one hand grooming his beard.  _ Do I really look that different? _ He thought to himself, angling his face here and there. After a bit of humming, he decided to take some of his bangs out, brushing it as they were tugged loose from his tie.

Once he was satisfied with his looks, he grabbed the apron hanging from the hooks near the entrance to their apartment and put it on, opening the door and making his way down the metal staircase towards the backdoor to the shop.

After tying the apron to himself, he took the keys from the front pocket and unlocked the door, entering the shop and dropping the keys back into his pocket. He hummed as he made his way to the front of the shop, turning the lights on and grabbing a broom on his way to sweep away any dust that might've settled overnight. 

He was just about to begin sweeping when he noticed a familiar figure in the front approaching the doors. At this, he immediately put the broom aside and went over to the glass doors, crouching down to unlock one of the door's locks and standing up to unlock the top lock. Once he placed his keys back inside his pocket, he opened the door.

"I hope I'm not too early," Naviné said as Malfyur opened the door for them with a smile. "Oh, not at all, it's alright," The taller of the two replied, stepping aside to let them enter. "Are you sure? It looked like you were just about to start cleaning up,” they said as they stepped into the shop, gesturing to the broom, forgotten near the counter.

Malfyur looked to where they were pointing and quickly went over to the broom, grabbing it. “Ah! This? No, no, it’s uh…” He flustered, clutching it in both hands while the other chuckled. “Should I have come later instead?” They said, turning to the door. 

“No…!” Without a second thought, Malfyur stepped between Naviné and the door before realizing what he’s done and stepping aside once again, one hand on the back of his neck. Naviné smiled, looking amused at his nervousness. “I-I mean…” He began correcting himself, “If you’re not too busy, you could keep me company while I clean up…?” He gave a nervous smile, shrugging.

They gave him a softer smile, clasping their hands together, “I’d love to.”

* * *

Malfyur took a seat from a room in the shop, setting it down on the side for them to sit on while he went on to sweep the floor, making idle chatter with them. 

“How are the classes going?” They asked, brushing off the skirt of their dress. “Good, more people are signing up, so it’s been a big help for the shop,” he responded, glancing over to them as he swept the dust out of the shop. 

He paused for a moment to face them, “Do you still plan on attending one day?” he asked, looking a little hopeful. Naviné hummed, placing one hand on their cheek, “I am… But I haven’t been able to find some clearance on my schedule… I’m sorry.” They gave an apologetic smile, tucking one strand of hair behind their ear.

He waved his hand dismissively, moving onto the next corner to sweep, “No, no, it’s alright, you’re busy after all,” he said, sweeping once again. “It’s already more than enough for you to visit every morning, so thank you.” He gave a quick smile.

They hid a smile behind a hand when he looked away to pay more attention to the chore at hand, feeling just a bit of heat spread on their cheeks. “It’s the least I can do, really, no need to thank me,” they responded, looking away, hoping that the other didn’t notice the dusting of pink.

They both continued in relative comfortable silence, Naviné looking around the small shop of flowers while Malfyur finished up the cleaning, setting the broom aside at the back. 

Naviné always took the morning they spent in the shop to admire Malfyur’s sense of design when it came to the flowers, honestly not something one would expect from someone of his looks. You’d think he worked as a mechanic instead of a florist at first glance.

They both met when Naviné first came across the shop at its infancy, at first they thought the young girl at the counter was the owner of the shop, but was pleasantly surprised to see a burly man come out of the back of the shop when they asked for assistance.

They were going to get a simple flower arrangement for their friend Monum, for the grand opening of their library just nearby. The girl (who they learned was Malfyur’s little sister, Neva) didn’t quite have the knowledge to assist them so she called on her older brother to help out instead.

Neither of them quite understood but something clicked that day while Malfyur was explaining the meaning of each arrangement they had, and even offered to give them a custom arrangement if the ones they had on display weren’t quite what they were looking for.

Somehow this evolved into Naviné visiting the flower shop every morning before going to work, just to have a little chat with the gentle giant that owned it. Over time, they learned many things about him, like he always dreamed of opening a flower shop ever since he was little, his love of nature distracting him from the hardships he had at home with a distant father and an absent mother. 

They also learned that Neva was quite the surprise baby, and that he didn’t even know she existed until she came over one day while he was in college after learning about  _ his _ existence, stating “I want to be away from dad for a while.”, and somehow that ended up being her just moving into his apartment straight up.

In return of course, Naviné shared their own background, details about their job, their own past and such. It was only fair, after all.

Their daydreaming stopped when they heard him return with two cups of tea, handing one to them. After a soft thank you, they both took a sip, a satisfied sigh leaving them both. 

“You know, I just realized something,” they said, carefully setting the cup down on their lap. Malfyur looked at them with one raised eyebrow, taking another sip of his tea. “It’s been a year since we’ve first met,” they continued, giving a smile. 

Malfyur took a moment, perhaps calculating in his head before the look of realization appeared on his expression. “Ah… so it has, huh?” He returned the smile, looking just a little bashful. Naviné nodded, taking another sip. “Time passes fairly quickly when you’re enjoying yourself, I don’t think I even noticed until now,” they chuckled once they put the cup down again.

He agreed with a nod, humming. “I do enjoy these mornings with you, though,” they said, looking to Malfyur, who was staring down at his cup. “As do I, I think I’d go as far as to say they’re the highlights of my day,” he replied, chuckling to himself. 

Naviné didn’t quite know how to respond to that, instead giving an “Ah…” before looking down at their own cup, feeling that familiar warmth on their cheeks. “Surely more eventful things happen later on in the day?” They gave a nervous chuckle, a little embarrassed.

Malfyur hummed, finishing up the rest of his tea. “Mm… no… I don’t think so. I look forward to these mornings every night,” he told them. “You’re quite blunt, you know that?” They responded, rubbing their cheek in an effort to maybe wipe away the pink that was quickly spreading.

He shrugged, taking their cup when they finished their own tea. “I think I prefer being blunt than beating around the bush,” he paused as he stood up, giving them another embarrassed smile, “Er… no pun intended.” He chuckled, before placing the cups over on the counter. 

“Hm… I think beating around the bush could be fun sometimes though, don’t you think a little mystery is exciting?” They readjusted themselves on their chair, placing their hands on their lap. He hummed, placing his hands on the backrest of his chair as he thought to himself. “I suppose… a little mystery could be fun now and then,” he agreed, nodding.

There was a brief pause before Naviné sighed, one hand on their cheek once again. “Ah.. but I do feel a little bad,” they chuckled. “What’s wrong?” Malfyur asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “It’s just that… It's been a year, and I visit practically everyday but…” Another embarrassed chuckle, “I haven’t even bought another arrangement since that day, I feel quite bad about it.”

“Ah… no, don’t worry about that!” Malfyur waves his hands dismissively again, chuckling. “But it is your business, I feel bad for only buying one thing after you treat me with such hospitality… let me buy another one.” They stood up, straightening their dress as they did. 

Malfyur straightens up as well as they stand up. “You really don’t need to, Naviné, it really is fine,” he tried convincing them. However, they only shook their head. “No, I’ve made up my mind, I’ll buy at least one more arrangement, as a celebration of our time together.” They smiled, clasping their hands in front of them.

“Now, dear Malfyur, what arrangement would you recommend for such an occasion?” They asked, looking around the shop. Although hesitant, Malfyur scratched the back of his neck and looked around as well. “Well…” he began, before spotting one arrangement and gesturing for them to follow.

He took the bouquet from its display, showing the array of pink flowers. “I haven’t actually decided a name for this one yet, but this arrangement has  roses, alstroemeria, carnations, matsumoto asters, daisy spray chrysanthemums, leatherleaf fern, parvifolia eucalyptus, and lemon leaf.” He pointed to each flower/plant as he explained. 

“Quite the array, and very beautiful too.” They reached to gently cup the roses, admiring the colors. “Neva was actually the one who put this together for the flower arrangement classes yesterday,” he explained, looking proud of his younger sister. “She’s learned quite a lot in her time here, congratulate her for me, won’t you?”  Naviné chuckled.

“No name though, hm?” They hummed, angling their head to get another perspective to the arrangement. “Not yet, but it does go well in an aqua vase, like the one you made for your pottery class last week,” he told them, readjusting his grip on the bouquet. 

They smiled, looking up at him. “You remembered!” They exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. He returned the smile with a bashful one of his, “Ah well, you seemed so excited when you told me about it.” He chuckled, shrugging. 

Naviné chuckled as well, turning their attention to the bouquet once again. “What does the arrangement mean though?” They asked, gesturing for him to let them hold it. Malfyur handed it over to them to hold, careful that none of the flowers fell out. “I think… that’s something you should find out yourself, a little mystery, right?” 

“Taking my advice to heart, I see,” They hummed, testing the weight of the bouquet in their arms. “Alright… I trust your judgement, I’ll buy this one.” They nodded, walking to the counter.

“You don’t really need to pay for it, I can just wrap it up for you…” Malfyur argued, taking his spot behind the counter. “What? No! Malfyur, giving things for free is no way to run a business.” They huffed, carefully setting the flowers down on the counter. 

He took the flowers and began wrapping it into a proper bouquet, “Well, yes, but, it’s just that…” he trailed off, pursing his lips before shaking his head, “...Ah nevermind, there’s no changing your mind is there?” He smiled, taking a ribbon from underneath the counter to tie it. Naviné only smiled back in response.

Once the bouquet was rung up and paid for, Naviné carefully took the flowers back, cradling it in their arms. “Well, I suppose I should go now, busy day ahead and all. I’ll make sure to research what these flowers mean and I’ll get back to you tomorrow,” they said, taking a glance at their watch.

Malfyur walked over from behind the counter, accompanying them as they walked to the entrance of the shop. “I’m sure you’ll find the meaning fairly quickly, knowing you,” he responded, chuckling. They turned around right as they reached the doors, “Well, if we’re flattering each other today, then I suppose I should say that you look very nice this morning, much tidier,” they snapped back quickly.

Embarrassed, Malfyur fingered the fringe of his hair, blushing. “You think so? Neva thought I was a completely different person this morning when I woke her up,” he responded, chuckling. “You do look different, but in a very good way,” they reassured him, patting his arm.

At the contact, the man blushed a little redder, a sheepish smile on his face. “Thank you, that means a lot,” he said, rubbing his left arm. 

Naviné chuckled, giving him a very brief kiss on the cheek before opening the door. “I’ll be taking my leave now, have a nice day!” They waved with their free hand before leaving the shop, walking down the street, and leaving Malfyur looking a little dumbfounded at the entrance.

Unable to respond, he merely waved back, before touching his cheek. By now he was certain he was as red as a tomato.

He snapped out of his reverie fairly quickly after hearing a groan from behind him, seeing Neva leaning against the doorframe that led to the back of the shop, looking quite annoyed. “When are you gonna make a move? Both of you are so lame to watch sometimes, I swear,” she said with a huff, rolling her eyes.

Malfyur chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe next time. Now put on your apron, we’ll be opening soon… and get another arrangement from the back to replace the one Naviné bought, would you?” He ordered her, flipping the store sign from  _ Closed  _ to  _ Open. _

“Make a move already, old man!” She yelled as she made her way to the back, shutting the door behind her.

He let out another chuckle, looking outside wistfully.

Yeah, maybe next time.


End file.
